This invention relates generally to a light emitting diode (LED) ornamental display that can be mounted in a yard, on a balcony or porch, or indoors, and, more particularly, this invention is directed to a light emitting diode (LED) that is removably attached to an ornamental display, with a remote solar cell power source, and a bendable electrically conductive wire to supply power from the solar cell to the LED and to support the ornamental display.
It is known that light bulbs and light emitting diodes can emit light for an illumination system. It also known that solar cells are a power source for outdoor illumination systems.
A dragonfly light on a stake is shown in Design Pat. D485,389. The design patent only covers the outside appearance of the dragonfly light. The light source is a light bulb. The design patent does not specify a LED light source or a solar cell power source. The dragonfly light is on a stake which limits its use to outdoors, near the ground, and with a fixed viewing angle.
An outdoor garden light has three different colored LEDs mounted in a cap assembly at the top of a spike in U.S. Pat. No. 7,429,827. A solar cell and rechargeable battery on top of the cap assembly power the LEDs inside. The outdoor garden light does not have an ornamental display. And again being on a stake prevents the garden light from being used in a tree or bush outdoors, being used on a balcony or a porch, or being used indoors.
A solar cell star on top of an outdoor Christmas tree provides the power for the Christmas tree lights decorating the tree in U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,863. The solar cell on the Christmas tree does not have an ornamental display illuminated by a LED and does not allow for detachment and replacement of the ornamental display from a LED.
Decorative fixtures, such as flowers and butterflies, can be attached and detached to light emitting diodes on a base in US Published Patent Application 20070206393. A solar cell on the base recharges the batteries in the base. The batteries inside the base provide electricity to a series of plugs on the surface of the base. Each LED has an electrical wire stem which is inserted into a plug. Each LED illuminates one decorative head.
The prior art invention has three separate elements: a decorative head, a stem and a base, which must be combined to form the illumination system. The prior art invention requires a base. The prior art invention is not freestanding. The prior art invention is limited in location to a flat surface like a desk or table top or the ground. The prior art invention is primarily limited to indoor use and more specifically to indoor use directly adjacent to a window to power the solar cell.
Nowhere in the prior art is there an illumination system powered by a solar cell with a LED ornamental display which can be used outdoors on a tree branch, in a bush, or on the ground, on a fence or railing of a balcony or porch, or indoors.
The prior art shows a solar cell adjacent to the light display. Therefore, the light display must be in the sunlight like the solar cell and in close proximity to the solar cell. The prior art devices do not show a remote solar cell at a distance from the LED ornamental display so the solar cell can be in sunlight while the display is in darkness or at a different height or position from the solar cell.
The prior art devices need a stake or a base, but do not show any other way to support the LED ornamental display.
The prior art does not show a detachable, removable, attachable means to change ornamental displays for the same LED or to change LEDs for the same ornamental display.
It is an object of this invention to provide an illumination system where the light emitting diode ornamental display is remote, at a distance, from the solar cell.
It is another object of this invention to provide an illumination system where the ornamental display is removably attached to the light emitting diode light source.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a light emitting diode ornamental display illumination system where a bendable electrically conductive wire supplies power from the solar cell to the light emitting diode light source and supports the ornamental display.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an illumination system, without a ground stake or base, which is positioned in tree or bush branches, on the ground, on railings and fences, and coiled up on windowsills and table legs and tables. The illumination system can be used on patios and in flower pots and planters. The illumination system can be interwoven in chair backs, both indoors and outdoors, and in outdoor chain link fences.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an illumination system which operates outdoors, on porches and balconies, and indoors.